readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside the hell
Plot The Story starts at the high school of Amr and Fares where they are sitting at the physics class...."and that's what Newton's first theory means"the physics teacher says,"and that's what I call stupidity"Amr whispers Fares laughing causing fares to laugh....when the teacher says"and you have a physics test next sunday","what the fock?!"Amr says...later at the break Amr and Fares are having lunch at the cafeteria of the school "I don't believe it Physics test I hate this stupid subject"Amr says,"who doesn't....but we have nothing to do man"Fares says,"yes we do"Amr says with an evil smile on the face,"do what ?!"Fares says,"we have only one choice......."Amr says,later at Amr's house Amr and Fares are seen sitting on the desk studying"seriously...is that your plan ?! studying?! you are pathetic"Fares says,"do you have something else we can do mr.fantastic?!"Amr says,"yes I do"Fares says,then he starts to write answers on his body,"what are you doing ?!"Amr says,"cheating we are gonna cheat"Fares says,"are you insane this stupid plan has been used alot and failed"Amr says,"not this time I am gonna use a special thing to make it work"Fares says,when Hasnaa walks in the room "hey guys what's up?!"Hasnaa says,"what are you doing here?!"Amr says,"we have a test remeber we said that we are gonna study together"Hasnaa says,"I don't remember that"Amr says,Hasnaa says "oh really"when she looks at fares she finds him writing on his body she asks"what is he doing?!","he is Improvising"Amr says,"what do you mean?!"Hasnaa asks,"I am writing the answers on my body to use it in the test"Fares says,"what?! you are gonna cheat?!"Hasnaa says,"yup"Fares says,"what about you ?! are you doing that too?!"Hasnaa says,"well...."Amr says,"are you gonna cheat ?!"Hasnaa says,"not exactly....he is just gonna write the answers and then he is gonna tell me"Amr says,"this is not right maybe you are gonna be busted fools"Hasnaa shouts at them,"calm down it's gonna be fine"Fares says,"I am outta here I am gonna study at my home you are losers"Hasnaa says while walking out,"Hasnaa wait..."Amr shouts..."oh man"Amr says,the following day at the passage at the school Amr and Fares are walking to the class when they meet Hasnaa"oh H may I talk to you for a sec please?!"Amr says,"I have a test to catch"Hasnaa says,"just a sec"Amr says,"okay"Hasnaa says,"fares go I am after you"Amr says,"okay dude"Fares says,"are you still upset of what happened yesterday?!"Amr says,"I am not upset do what ever you want"Hasnaa says,"look I am not gonna cheat I am just...I can not explain but I promise that I am not gonna cheat"Amr says,"I believe you"Hasnaa says,then they share a smile..."okay then...see ya after the test"Amr says,"bye"Hasnaa says,later at the test"what the hell?! why did I promise her this test is like hell"Amr says privately,meanwhile "okay it's cheating time"Fares says "the first question is....bla bla bla....good I have this answer on my back"Fares says,"hey amr could you please take off the jacket of my back and tell me the answer?!"Fares asks,when Amr doesn't respond,"hey man com'on"fares says,"look dude I promised I am not gonna cheat"Amr says,"oh com'on she will not know "Fares says,"sorry dude you are by your own"Amr says,"okay ass hole go to hell I don't need you"Fares says while he takes off his jacket and while he is trying to take a look he falls upside down,"what the hell are you trying to do mr.fares?!"the teacher says,"hhh nothing just....nothing"Fares says,the teacher notices the answers on Fares's body"is that what I think it is?!"the teacher says,"I think it's not"Fares says laughing,"oh man he is totally busted"Amr says,"would you please come with me to the principal's office mr.fares"the teacher says,"I don't think so I am busy dude....."Fares says,"yeah busy cheating"The teacher says then he picks up fares and pushes him before him to the princpal's office,"oh man fares is in a big trouble"Amr says,"I am innocent I want my lawyer"Fares shouts,"we are not at the court mr fares please shut the fock up"the teacher says,"noooooo"Fares says,"oh man"Amr says,later after the school "so how was the test?!"Hasnaa says,"good I got B+"Amr says,"see isn't it better than cheating ?!"Hasnaa says looking at Fares,"oh don't look at me like that"Fares says,when Amr laughs "I am really proud of you Amr you were good today"Hasnaa says,"thanks H"Amr says,"and you..you got what you deserved"Hasnaa says,"hmmmm I am the bad guy now"Fares says,when Amr and Hasnaa start laughing at him........................the End......well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya........ Major Events *Fares was busted while cheating. Characters *Amr *Fares *Hasnaa Category:If you wanna know Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break